New Blood
by Saxiphones bring out my eyes
Summary: when Buffy And spike meet for the first time scince Angel's "death" trouble arises in sunnydale  Angel fans beware!


A/N: this is my first fan fiction so I would really like some reviews and stuff, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own these characters, but if I did id make Buffy teach me to fight.

Buffy opened her eyes blinking as she adjusted to the darkness. She was in an underground cave of sorts. She looked around. The walls were dark and covered in perspiration. She could see discarded blood stained shovels and hard hats lying around that had clearly been abandoned unwillingly. And on a far wall above the entrance to the cave, which seemed to just connect to another similar cave, there was a symbol that looked almost like a pick axe with legs, but she couldn't quite tell. What she could tell however was that it was sprawled in blood, human by the looks of it. After surveying her surroundings she guessed that it was an old mining shaft. Where she couldn't imagine, the closest one to Sunnydale was at least four hours east.

She heard a moan coming from the far corner along with a few odd expletives that seemed less than American.

"Spike?" Buffy asked in a voice that sounded more dumbfounded than frightened

"Who's there? I swear to god ill rip your bloody 'ead off!" he yelled in a voice Buffy could only guess was mock bravery.

She walked over to where his voice was carrying from, careful to watch her step since her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness. Once she got over to him she erupted with laughter.

"Brilliant, it's _you_." Spike said in disgust, but Buffy sensed a hint of embarrassment.

"Mmhmm it's me spike, so come on spike, I'm standing right here, go ahead rip my head off!" she managed to make out between bursts of hysterical laughter, and though she would never admit it, a few snorts.

There he was William the bloody, one of the most feared vampires in history, topless, shackled to a mining cart with fluffy pink hand cuffs. It took all of her strength to not take pictures and put them up all over town.

"Yah yah yah, big ole' spike got beat by 'armony" he said bitterly giving in to the embarrassment

This resulted in anther frenzy of giggles and snorts from the slayer.

"Harmony! Oh spike that's a new low, I figured one Drusilla went to get a half time snack and forgot about you, but this? I don't think I could have asked for a better birthday present" she said giggling after each 'harmony'

"I don't 'ave to explain myself to you, "he said in a voice that sounded surprisingly like her five year old cousin Stacy," are you gonna 'elp me outta these things or what?"

"Spike what happened to you? First you get beat by Barbie, then you can't get out of," she paused to read the store brand on the cuffs, "Costco brand frilly cuffs for girls with an adventurous side" she read her lungs almost popping from holding in laughter as she read the name that the store had given these 'hand cuffs' if you could call them that.

"the bitch has gotten strong Buffy," he said earnestly "she beat me to a bloody pulp, and then one of her 'cronies' ejected me with some green liquid, and I can barley move my toes!" he said while moving his toes to get the point across.

"ok spike here" she said going over to the cuffs and breaking them like they were made of aluminum foil, " there you go, cuff free you really should think about the consequences before you sleep with someone like harmony spike, you might have caught her stupid" she said with a tisk.

"Oh look who's talkin' you've been wit' Angel what, two years now? And you think I 'ave bad standards"

Buffy winced at the sound of his name as the dam broke and all of the memories she had been trying so hard to keep down came flooding back to her

'_Me, sword, angel, statue_' she remembered telling Giles as nonchalantly as she could, she also remembered it not working on him.

In the vampire community gossip spreads almost as quickly as it does at Sunnydale high, so she doubted that spike didn't know about Angel's death. But she decided not to let him win. She remembered his mind games, they were nothing like Angelusus, mostly because spike usually was just muscle not really brains, but when he wanted to he could really mess you up.

"Yah. He's a keeper" she said trying to hide the twinge of sadness she was sure would show itself in her voice, but she managed to force it away and keep her joking demeanor.

"What did you do to make her so angry any ways? Insult unicorns?" she chuckled pulling spike to his feet.

"No. I tried to stop her from killing you." He said.


End file.
